Amantes de Medio Tiempo
by Yuki' de Lioncourt
Summary: Después de siete años... Las cosas comenzarán a tomar el rumbo que debieron de tener. ¿Jake y Bella por fin serán felices? Secuela de Atracción Prohibida.
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de S. Meyer, yo solo soy creadora de la trama.**

**Secuela de Atracción Prohibida.**

* * *

**Prólogo.**

* * *

Ambos nos miramos a los ojos completamente anonadados.

No podía ser verdad.

Simplemente no podía ser verdad. ¿Era él en verdad?

Soltó sus maletas y comenzó a correr hacía mí, yo reaccioné de la misma forma, solté mi bolso y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Una vez cerca de él me lancé sobre él y él me atrapo con tal agilidad que era sorprendente.

-¡Bella!-exclamo con la voz quebrada.- ¡Bella, Bella, Bella!-me abrazo.

-Jake…-susurré. - ¡Oh Jake, eres tú!

No esperamos a estar solos. Ambos juntamos nuestros labios en un impactante y desesperado beso. En cuento la piel de nuestros labios se tocaron, ambos tuvimos la sensación de ser recorridos por un choque eléctrico, haciendo estremecer nuestros cuerpos.

Fue ahí en donde comprendí, que; los siete años de espera había valido la pena.

-Te amo.-susurró al depositarme en el suelo con delicadeza y separar nuestros labios.

-Y yo a ti, te amo.- contesté.- No me dejes…-murmuré.

Saco un anillo de bodas y contestó:

-Jamás.

* * *

_Buenas... Solo hablaré al principio de la historia y al final de la misma. Lamento mucho la gran demora que tuve para con esta historia. Pero como comprenderán hay algunas ocasiones en que tus gustos, ideas y pensamientos cambian de rumbo, algunas veces impidiendo que sigas con cosas, otras tantas alentándote. Pero, como lo prometí en un pasado, Jamás abandoné está historia. TARDÉ mucho en actualizarla, lo sé, soy consciente de ello, pero espero puedan comprender mis tristes y pobres excusas._

_La trama es un poco diferente de la inicial, aunque tiene la misma esencia. Espero aún a´si la puedan disfrutar, incluso mucho mejor que la anterior. Sin más me despido y espero sea un goce el que la lean. Hasta el final._

_Yuki'~_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de S. Meyer; yo solo los tomaré prestados para esta historia.**

* * *

**Capítulo Primero: Presente.**

* * *

.

.

Poco a poco la vida había perdido sentido. Todo lo que realizaba lo hacía en forma automática: Comer, dormir, trabajar, vivir, respirar. Todo lo hacía por la mera necesidad de que mi cuerpo lo necesitaba. Porque, si fuera por mí; era más que obvio lo hubiera dejado de hacer.

Al menos hace siete años.

Pero las circunstancias eran otras.

Después de siete años, vivía en Vaduz, la capital de Liechtenstein, en Europa. ¿Cómo fui a parar ahí? Sencillo. Tuve que salir como vil fugitivo del país porque mis problemas con Culles & Asociados habían traspasado la línea de la discreción, además de mi lunática esposa, que planeaba matarme y hacerme papilla para su almuerzo.

Pensé quedarme y enfrentar todo lo que se avecinaba pero por sugerencia de Sam y de otros conocidos, lo mejor era irme. Aunque mi reputación quedará más manchada de lo que ya estaba. Lo mejor era irme y salir ileso física y psicológicamente.

Pero eso implico un gran, gran sacrificio. El dejar atrás al amor de mi vida. A la única razón por la que podría decirles que seguía existiendo. Isabella Swan, la chica que me había robado el corazón desde el primer instante… La bella chica que, a pesar de muchas cosas que pasaron, me amo hasta que yo se lo permití.

Me dolió terriblemente el dejarle en Estados Unidos, sola en esa cafetería, leyendo mi carta y como era de esperarse de ella, llorando. Y lo más probable de todo, es que ella se había creído cada una de las palabras que le había dicho por mandato de alguien…

Oh es verdad, también me aleje de ese horrible infierno, porque había sido chantajeado. Alguien me había tomado fotografías con Bella, en los cabos; y me amenazo con arruinar su vida y la mía –un poco más.- si yo no me alejaba de ella. No me quedó otra opción más que hacerlo.

En fin, me llamo Jacob Black, tengo treinta y cuatro años, muchos dirán que estoy en plena flor de la madurez. Puede que lo este, puede que no, me da lo mismo. Soy divorciado y actualmente vivo en casa con mis padres, como mencione antes en Vaduz, Liechtenstein; Europa.

Mi padre Billy Black y mi madre Sophie Black, eran unas personas sencillas e importantes en Vaduz y a pesar de que eran norteamericanos –como yo.- se desenvolvían bien en estos lugares. EL viejo Billy tuvo que venirse a vivir acá de improvisto por la empresas que él y el padre de mi amigo de la infancia Sam Uley habían creado, con el paso del tiempo dichosa empresa comenzó a tomar fama y poco a poco a ser una potencia a nivel económico y mundial, a tal grado de comenzar a expandirse por ciertas partes importantes del mundo. Una de ellas era Suiza; que no estaba tan lejos de Liechtenstein.

Me encontraba a las afueras del lugar que ahora era mi hogar, sentado en aquel cómodo tronco observando el amanecer. ¿Se acordará de mí después de siete largos años?

-¿Otra vez pensando Jacob?

-Buenos días madre- dije ignorando su pregunta- ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

-¿Ya nadie puede salir a observar un rato el amanecer?

-¿De cuándo acá ambos respondemos con otra pregunta?- dije divertido.

-No lo sé querido- dijo con una bella sonrisa en el rostro.

Mi madre, era la mujer más guapa del mundo –al menos para mis ojos lo era- para ser exactos mi madre tenía setenta y dos años y se miraba como una mujer de cuarenta. Tenía su cabello canoso largo y sedoso, su bello rostro se veía cansado pero en él había un toque de juventud, sabiduría y mucho, mucho amor, era una mujer bondadosa, noble, cariñosa, comprensiva y muy sabía, por eso amaba mucho a mi madre.

-¿Jake, hijo que tienes?

-Nada madre- dije saliendo de mis pensamientos- Solo que estaba admirando a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

-Jake- dijo en un tono muy maternal- Eres mi único hijo y por ti haría lo que fuera.

-Gracias madre- dije abrazándola.

Ambos nos quedamos unos minutos más afuera para poder terminar de contemplar aquel hermoso amanecer, tenía algo tan distinto el día de hoy, que me sentía un poco mejor.

-Jake- dijo mi madre caminando a mi lado- ¿Cuándo piensas comunicarte con ella?

-¿Quién?- dije haciéndome el desinteresado.

-Bella, cariño, no necesitas mentir.

-Madre- dije suspirando al pensar en ella y me detuve a medio camino, mi madre volteo a verme y me sonrió dándome confianza- Quizás ya sea tarde para contactarla ¿No crees?

-Más vale tarde que nunca- respondió sabiamente mi madre- ¿Qué tal si ella está esperando alguna señal tuya?

-¿Y si no?- pregunte con temor.

-El que no arriesga no gana hijo- se acercó a mí y me acaricio la mejilla-, si en verdad amas a Isabella debes de ponerte en contacto con ella, o al menos investigar que fue de su vida ¿No crees?

-Madre, tu siempre sabes que decir en el momento justo- dije besándole la frente- Tienes razón, es momento de que comience a saber de ella, y si se puede regresar a su vida.

-Hazlo hijo, puede que tengas buenas recompensas.

Dicho esto mi madre se dirigió a la casa dejándome solo con mis preguntas. ¿Tendría razón? Quizás sí, quizás no, no lo sabía tenía que intentarlo. Observe detenidamente la casa, si mis decisiones me llevaran a ella extrañaría verdaderamente este lugar.

La casa en la que vivíamos para comenzar era de tres pisos completamente hecha de madera y la planta baja hecha de piedras junto con la chimenea, el primer y segundo piso contaba con balcones y el segundo con una terraza pequeña, tenía ventanas muy grandes con cortinas amarillas, era una de las pocas casas alejadas del pueblo, alrededor de nuestro hogar había como unas dos o tres casas más del mismo tamaño y como fondo se encontraban las montañas enormes y blancas aquellos pinos de fresno hacían perfecta la vista y el lugar en donde vivíamos.

-¡Jacob entra ya!- grito mi madre desde la entrada.

Yo solo pude sonreír.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de S. Meyer, yo solo soy creadora de la trama.**

**Secuela de Atracción Prohibida.**

* * *

**Capítulo Segundo: Viaje.**

* * *

.

.

.

-¡Dios! ¡Tú comida cada día está más deliciosa Katherine!-exclamé.

-Gr-Gracias Joven Black…-murmuró completamente sonrojada.

-Llámame Jake o Jacob…

-Hijo, pondrás más nerviosa a Kath…-dijo mamá.-… Además, no has probado mi comida…

-¡Oh Sophie~!-dije haciendo un pequeño drama.- Tú comida y no te vayas a ofender Katherine.-dije mirando a la avergonzada chica.- Es la más deliciosa del planeta entero. Para ello me preparo para poder degustar tan magnifica comida…

-Barbero.-contestó papá.

-Calma viejo, no te pongas celoso, soy tu hijo, recuérdalo.

-Sí, "señor"-enfatizo esa palabra.- Eres mi hijo…

-Par de niños, dejen de pelear o los mandaré a la esquina a cada uno.-dijo mamá riendo.

-Vale, Vale, tú ganas Sophie.-dijo papá.- Pero no me llames de nuevo viejo.-me señalo con el tenedor.

-Así será, si tú no me dices señor…-contesté riendo.

-Chicos…

-Yaa~-canturreamos los dos.

El resto del almuerzo se basó en pláticas sobre trivialidades, bromas, recuerdos, una buena taza de té y más pláticas. Lo cierto es que, desde la plática que tuve con mi querida y bella madre, me había quedado sopesando los pros y los contras si regresaba a Estados Unidos.

-Oigan…-les llamé después de un rato.

Los dos me miraron con intriga, bueno más el viejo Billy que Sophie, ella ya se imaginaba lo que iba a hacer.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob?-preguntó mi padre.

-Regresaré a Estados unidos.

Los dos quedaron impactados. Creo que no esperaban ese tipo de respuesta por mi parte. Mamá miró a papá y él le sonrió con calidez. Como envidiaba su relación.

-Entonces… ve hijo.- finalizó papá.- Si eso es lo que deseas, solo hazlo.

-Gracias.-dije completamente agradecido.- Lo haré… Pero antes dejaré las cosas en orden en la empresa de Suiza.

-Claro, tomate tu tiempo.- dijo papá calmado.- No te presiones por regresar.

-Te apoyamos en todo Jake.-dijo mamá.- Solo recuerda que te queremos.

Me puse de pie y les besé a ambos en la frente como forma de agradecimiento, ellos solo me tomaron de la misma mano y los tres juntamos nuestras manos en signo de amor y comprensión. Me despejé y comencé a reír.

-Ya, basta de cursilerías que su niño, se pondrá sentimental.

-Y tus viejos también.- dijo papá riendo y deshaciendo nuestra acción.

Unos cuantos intercambios más de palabras y me despedí de ellos, subiendo inmediatamente a mi habitación para preparar mis maletas. Tenía que salir lo más pronto posible a Suiza para solucionar los asuntos de la empresa y poder irme tranquilo a Estados Unidos. Tomé lo más elemental: camisas, ropa interior, pantalones, unos cuantos pares de zapatos; etc. Llenando solo dos maletas.

.

.

.

-Hijo cuídate y te veremos cuando puedas.

-Madre ¿Así es como te preocupas de tu crío?- bromeé.

-Lo hago más de lo que crees; pero no quiero incomodarte- contesto con voz maternal- Cuídate Jake.

-Claro- le bese la frente- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti hijo.-contestó

-Jake- dijo mi padre- Aquí están algunos contratos que deberás de resolver una vez allá en Suiza.

-Claro papá- dije abrazándolo- Cuídate.

-Igual tu hijo- contesto con una sonrisa- Cualquier cosa que nece...

-No te preocupes- conteste divertido- Tranquilo, todo estará bien.

-Que tengas un buen viaje.

-Gracias, los quiero.

Me despedí de ambos y me monte en mi amado Camaro negro. Arranque y comencé a trasladarme de las lejanías de la capital de Vaduz hasta el centro de la misma y tomar camino rumbo a la carretera; extrañaría este ambiente, este paisaje y todo lo que lo rodeaba. Era hermoso Vaduz, y por lo mismo sentiría un poco de nostalgia al dejarlo atrás. Pero si un día las cosas mejoraban y marchaban viento en popa; viviría aquí con Bella. Me lo prometí.

El trayecto fue corto –literalmente.- Por lo regular de Suiza a Vaduz y de Vaduz a Suiza hacía día y medio de viaje, teniendo que parar en algún hostal que se encontraba en la carretera para continuar el día siguiente. Pero hoy la carretera estaba completamente despejada y eso me dio la oportunidad de manejar como un loco desquiciado. Solo tuve que hacer parada tres veces para comer algo –ya que mi desconsidera estómago exigía ser alimentado.- despejarme un rato y descansar.

Ya entrada la noche, como a eso de las once y media; llegué a mi departamento en Suiza. Ah sí, contaba con un departamento ya que trabaja allá y de vez en cuando iba a ver a mis padres a Vaduz. Como ya era costumbre en mí, llegué dejé las maletas a un costado de la entrada y camine directo a la cocina, moría de hambre –otra vez.- reproduje los mensajes que tenía –que eran varios.- y los escuche mientras me preparaba algo de cenar.

"_**Usted tiene nuevos mensajes…"**_

-Ya sé…Solo dilos.-le dije al aparato.

"_**Primer mensaje recibido a las 18:42 horas…**_

_**Querido soy tu madre. Creo que llegarás en un par de horas. Sé amable con tu madre y comunícate cuando llegues. Espero estés con bien, si no estamos déjanos el mensaje con Kath, ella lo recibirá, solo dile que eres tú **_–risas- _**Bueno, cuídate hijo; te queremos."**_

Sonreí. Mi madre siempre se preocupaba un poco más de lo normal, pero me gustaba su preocupación.

"_**Segundo mensaje recibido a las 19:00 horas…**_

_**Good afternoon Mr. Black... Rufen Sie daran erinnern, dass morgen Arbeit ist ... **__**Ich schaue zurück mit rechts, zu sehen. Charlotte."**_

-¡Ah Charlotte! –Refunfuñe- ¡Sabes que no se me da el alemán!…. Aun.

"_**Tercer mensaje recibido a las 19:05 horas…**_

"_**Lo siento señor Black, había olvidado que no maneja bien el Alemán; solo llamaba para recordarle que mañana tiene trabajo. Temprano, no lo olvide, espero haya llegado bien a casa. Charlotte."**_

-Vaya, te apiadaste de mí; querida Charlotte.-dije ahora divertido.

"_**Tercer mensaje recibido a las 20:30 horas...**_

_**¡Por fin eh dado con tu número, maldito desgraciado! **_–Esa voz era en extremo conocida.-_** "¿Cómo has estado viejo? Te extrañamos mucho Jake… Sabes, estuve moviendo cielo, mar, tierra y vendí literalmente mi alma al diablo por conseguir tu número. Me debes un alma **_–risas y un pequeño silencio.-_** ¿Cómo va todo por allá? ¿Cómo están Billy y Sophie? Espero puedas saludarlos de mi parte… Y espero algún día verlos**_…-silencio.-_** Ehm… Verás Jake, llamo por varios motivos…-pausa.-..- Tu cumpleaños se acerca próximamente… ¿Por qué no vienes acá y lo celebras con nosotros?..."**_

¿Nosotros? ¿Quiénes?

"…_**Oh es verdad. Te tengo una nueva Jake. Leah es mi esposa. Por fin después de mucho tiempo estarla acortejando y esas cosas, nos casamos, llevamos medio año casados. Y no viniste a mi boda…**_-silencio.- _**Aunque bueno, no tenía como comunicarme contigo **_–risa nerviosa.-_** Como sea. ¿Por qué no regresas definitivamente a Estados Unidos? Sé que tienes malos recuerdos de hace siete años… Pero te puedo asegurar que todo mundo acá ya ha olvidado los acontecimientos con Cullen y bueno… Lo que paso con ella…**_-silencio largo.-_**… Solo piénsalo hermano, cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme. Cuídate broo… Sam"**_

"_**Fin de los mensajes…"**_

Me quedé pasmado un rato. Parecía casualidad. Justamente cuando había decidido regresar a casa; Sam me llamaba proponiéndome el regresar. A mi empresa, a mi vida, a la mujer que amaba.

¿Destino? ¿Casualidad? ¿Causalidad?

Pero el regresar implicaba muchas cosas… Como el ver de nuevo a la escoria de Cullen y el tener que enfrentar el pasado con Reneesme.

"_Prometiste regresar por ella, ¿No? Entonces… ¡Qué esperas!"_ me dijo algo similar a mi consciencia.

Me devoré el emparedado en tres bocados y me arrastre en calidad de bulto hasta la cama. Me tumbé en ella y a los minutos me quedé dormido ahí. No me preocupe por cambiarme de ropa o darme una ducha. Estaba completamente frito y eso no me ayudaba en nada. Ya mañana sería un nuevo día.

.

.

.

-Ahg… Sueño, comer… dormir…-murmuraba mientras entraba a las instalaciones de _Black&White_ –empresa de mi padre y otro señor.-…Dormir…

-Guten Morgen, Mr. Black, wie ist es gelaufen? Heute haben wir viele Dinge zu tun (1)-dijo una chica pelirroja acercándose a toda prisa hacia mi persona.

-Charlotte…-lloriquee.- No hagas eso… Sabes que…

-…Qué no se le da el alemán, pero tiene que aprender a trabajarlo. Más del setenta por ciento de sus empleados hablan alemán, ¿Qué hará? ¿Siempre les hablará en español?-preguntó mientras ambos nos dirigíamos al elevador.

-Has herido el orgullo de tu atractivo jefe.

Ella rio.

La chica era atractiva debo de admitir. Era más bajita que yo, cabello rojo y rizado, tez blanca, figura esbelta y unos ojos verdes muy bonitos. La chica a simple vista podía parecer frágil y algo ingenua, pero era una chica capaz, inteligente y algunas veces manipuladora… -Si ya me había manipulado.- Cuando yo no me encontraba, ella era la que se quedaba a cargo de la empresa. Y la manejaba a la perfección. Adoraba a Charlotte, porque ella además de ser muy eficiente, hablaba muchos idiomas: Español, alemán, francés, inglés, italiano y ruso. Me había sacado la lotería con ella.

-¡Achtung! (2)-me dijo ella tronando los dedos frente a mi rostro.

-Entschuldigung. (3)-contesté avergonzado.

-Bueno… Al menos me alegra saber que sabe pedir disculpas en alemán.-contestó seria.

-Ya Charlotte, sabes que tus palabras me dejan demasiado afectado y puede que no trabaje…

-Eso en definitiva no me conviene.-contestó más relajada.

Ambos entramos al elevador del edificio y ella apretó el botón número 20. Nos quedamos en un pequeño silencio y ella, de entre las capetas y folders que traía saco su _Ipad_ y comenzó a teclear algunas cosas.

-No esperas ni un minuto…-dije bromeando.

-Porque usted espera horas…-contestó riendo.

-Vale, hoy Charlotte ando muy ruda.

-Y usted muy descuidado.-contestó.

No respondí porque tenía razón. Andaba en exceso distraído. Ella me miró y negó con la cabeza divertida. Me conocía demasiado bien esa chica.

Al bajar del ascensor muchos trabajadores me saludaron y yo solo respondía con un "Dank; Guten Morgen" qué significaba "Gracias, Buenos días" Ella me felicito por mi "intento de socializar con los empleados" y yo solo le respondí con una sonrisa sarcástica.

El resto del día fue pesado: trabajo, juntas, contratos, más juntas, socios inconformes, socios nuevos, juntas; visitas, renovación de contrato, nuevos contratos, finiquitación de muchos otros; descanso y de nuevo a la jornada. A la hora del descanso, Charlotte como siempre se quedó conmigo a comer y tuvo la piedad de pedir comida china.

-Gracias…-le dije en la sala de juntas, sentado comiendo alegremente mi comida.

-Señor Black, parece niño chiquito...-dijo comiendo un rollito primavera.-… Y yo que le consiento mucho.-finalizó.

-Es porque tienes un sexy y adorable jefe, por eso lo haces.

-Claro sobre todo por eso.-dijo riendo.

Nos quedamos en un breve silencio por unos minutos disfrutando de la comida y de mi zumo de manzana (4) Cuando ella, comenzó a jugar con los palillos y a tirarme miradas furtivas.

¿Acaso se había enamorado de mí?

"_Ya sueñas Black"_ me dijo la voz.

-Señor Black…

-Dime…-dije con comida en la boca.

-¿Se ha enamorado de alguien mayor o menor que usted?

Me atragante con la comida. Mierda. Yo y mi bocota. Me regañe mentalmente. Espero y la persona de la que ella está "enamorada" no sea yo.

-Si…-dije pasando la comida.- Alguien más chica que yo. ¿Por qué?

-B-Bueno… La verdad es que, hay un hombre que me gusta, pero es mayor que yo…-murmuró.

-¿Puedo saber quién es, mi linda secretaria?-inquirí.

"_¡Ahí vas tú imbécil!"_ me dijo al voz _"Si quieres evitar que se enamoré deja de hablarle así" _sentenció.

Oh, está bien, lo siento. Pero así era yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza riendo y algo sonrojada.

-No sabe quién es…-comenzó.- De hecho es un vecino, es viudo y tiene una lindísima niña de cinco años; ella y yo nos llevamos bien y pues… él me gusta mucho… Pero…

-¿Temes que no te acepté?-pregunté completamente aliviado. No era yo.

-S-Sí…-murmuró avergonzada.

Le di un sorbo a mi zumo de manzana y mordí un rollito primavera, ella me miró entre preocupada y curiosa ante mi respuesta. Trague y le miré sonriendo.

- No tienes que preocuparte; ¿Le gustas tú a él?- ella asintió- Bueno, entonces deberían de tratar darse una oportunidad, deberían de salir, tratarse y si la niña te adora eso ya es un punto a tu favor. Escucha Charlotte eres una chica muy agradable, muy guapa debo de agregar y un hombre que valga la pena te amaría como eres, date la oportunidad de amar, solo nunca renuncies a lo que amas…

Ambos nos quedamos con cara de impacto. Yo el bruto Black, había dado un consejo dela calaña del Dalai Lama…. Bueno, no tan impresionante pero para ser yo, lo era.

Ella sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

-Gracias Señor Black.- dijo comiendo lo último de su porción y comenzando a levantar las cosas.

-No hay de que…-dije imitándola y antes de que ella saliera, le llamé.- Charlotte.

-¿Sí?-me preguntó.

-Llama al aeropuerto y reserva un boleto de ida a Estados Unidos.

-¿Irá de paso?-preguntó.

Sonreí.

-No, me iré para allá.

Ella sonrió satisfecha. Sabía de mi historia con Bella. Y sabía que ella vivía en América. Solo se limitó a asentir y salió de la sala de juntas.

El resto del día la pase ansioso.

No esperaba la hora para poder tomar mis cosas y largarme a América.

A mi hogar.

Con mis amigos.

Con mi gente.

Con el amor de mi vida.

* * *

_1.- Buenos días señor Black, ¿Cómo le fue? Hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer._

_2.- ¡Ponga Atención!_

_3.- Lo siento._

_4.- Bebida popular de Suiza._

_5.- El lenguaje utilizado ahí es el alemán._


	4. Capítulo 3

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de S. Meyer, yo solo soy creadora de la trama.**

**Secuela de Atracción Prohibida.**

* * *

**Capítulo Tercero: Realidad. Tristeza. Ojos abiertos.**

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_Bella P.O.V_

¿Hacía cuanto había olvidado lo que era sentir la calidez de un abrazo? ¿De unas palabras de cariño? ¿De una sonrisa cargada de sentimientos?

Hacia cuanto… ¿Había olvidado lo que era ser humano?

Me había convertido en una mujer frívola, distante, seca, sarcástica, seria y algo deprimente. Había creado unas barreras impenetrables como el mismo hierro. Inclusive con mí ahora esposo Embry, era una mujer completamente desconsiderada.

Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella Swan; finalicé mis estudios y ejercí mi carrera como abogada. Tenía veinticinco años y estaba casada con Embry –a quien conocí en mi juventud.- Jamás habíamos culminado el matrimonio, como se debía de hacer. Y por ende ambos tomamos la decisión de adoptar a una pequeña. Adoptamos a una niña pequeña hace siete años…. Y ella ahora tenía diez años.

Pero me había alejado de mi familia, de mi esposo, de mi hija… Inclusive de mis propios padres, me había alejado. Todo se debía a lo que en un pasado había vivido con un hombre. Con el único hombre al que en verdad amé y amaré: Jacob Black. Por mi largo historial con él y el doloroso pasado que tuvimos; las consecuencias de ello fueron un corazón roto; sentimientos rechazados y por ende ese caparazón que había creado ante todas las personas que conocía.

Algunas veces me lamentaba por ser tan estúpida por tener una actitud tan energúmena y ermitaña, pero, era mi único escape. Mi "familia" era una de las más importantes, ya que Embry se había hecho presidente de una de las compañías de Sam, y por obvias razones la familia se volvió a importante y objeto de rumores. Uno de ellos era que Embry mantenía una relación con una desconocida. Pero ambos lo negábamos cuando éramos interrogados sobre ese tema. Siempre que me mostraba frente al público, mostraba ser una persona distinta, con una máscara de cristal fingía ser una buena mujer, bondadosa, amorosa, y divertida. Pero el tras fondo de eso era simplemente tristeza, dolor, simplicidad.

_Ambos nos encontrábamos camino a la casa. Era ya una rutina que él pasara por mí al trabajo y juntos partiéramos a la casa; donde Sophie nos esperaba. Durante el trayecto; siempre íbamos en silencio; ya no cruzábamos ni media palabra. Pero los rumores se hacía cada vez más y tenía que preguntarle._

_-Embry- le llame con mi ya conocida voz distante- ¿Es cierto que tienes una relación con alguien más?_

_-¿Te importa?- me contesto tranquilo aunque a la defensiva._

_-Sinceramente no- conteste con acidez- Pero al menos merezco saber la verdad._

_-¿La verdad?- dijo sarcástico- Tu nunca me has dicho la verdad de porque estas así._

_-Eso, lo tienes más que claro, Embry- conteste con un deje de tristeza- Que te hagas el que no sabe, es tu problema, pero ambos sabemos el motivo de mi actitud._

_Se quedó en silencio. Lo sabía. Simplemente que él no quería aceptar todavía que seguía enamora de Jacob, después de siete largos años de dolor._

_-Si- contesto sacándome de mis pensamientos._

_-¿Si qué?- cuestioné._

_-Si…-suspiro cansado- Tengo una relación con otra mujer._

_-¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Clair Young._

_-¿China o Japonesa?_

_-Ninguna de las dos- contesto con ¿Una sonrisa?- Ella es de aquí, era una de las abogadas de una firma muy prestigiosa, solo que renuncio y puso su propio despacho con su… prima._

_-Embry- dije sincerándome un poco y calmando el tono de mi voz- Realmente te ves feliz con ella. Si la quieres por mí no te detengas…_

_-Digamos que estoy un tanto… confundido- confeso avergonzado- Por un lado comienzo a sentir algo especial por ella, pero…-dudo en decirlo pero prosiguió- Aun te sigo amando como desde el primer día que te vi…Creo._

_Eso no lo esperaba. Simplemente no. Fue un golpe bajo, no sabía que decirle. Así que opté por lo mejor, quedarme callada._

_-Más sin embargo- continuo- Esperare a ver qué sucede._

_No hubo más plática._

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como con delicadeza tocaban la puerta de mi despacho. Me despejé rápidamente y murmuré un desanimado "pase", por la puerta del despacho entro Alex, el chofer de la familia, consigo traía un sobre.

-Aquí tiene señora Swan.- él era el único que me llamaba por mi apellido de soltera.

-Gracias Alex…-contesté tomando el sobre.- ¿Quién lo dejo?

-Un chico, el que reparte el correo, le pregunté quién lo enviaba, pero no supo darme razón.

-Hum…-miré el sobre solo era un sobre sencillo con mi nombre escrito en letra cursiva "Bella" nadie en la actualidad me llamaba Bella.- Gracias Alex, puedes retirarte.

-Si señora.- contestó.

El chico salió con cuidado del despacho y yo me senté en la silla mirando al jardín a través del enorme ventanal. Ahí e encontraba Sophie, jugando con sus amiguitas, al verla no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica al saber que; a mi niña, no le había prestado atención por mucho tiempo.

Sin más rodeos abrí el sobre y leí su contenido.

Solo era una simple frase. Pero fue suficiente para hacerme llorar.

"_**Te extrañé, bonita"**_

¿Era una broma? ¿La vida era tan cruel conmigo para jugarme una broma tan cruel? ¿Era acaso el Karma por ser tan desconsiderada con mi hija y con mi esposo?

Miré una vez más la hoja. Era _su_ letra. Era en definitiva _él_.

-¿Mami?-preguntó mi hija irrumpiendo en mi despacho.- ¿Qué tienes mami?-preguntó preocupada.

-N-Nada cariño…-dije con la voz quebrada y llorando aún.

-Mami… Estás…Estás llorando…-dijo acercándose con un poco de temor.- ¿Es-Estás bien?

-No nena…-murmuré llorando más fuerte.

-¡Mami!-lloriquee y corrió lanzándose sobre mi cuerpo.- ¡Mami, no llores!

-Hay bebé…-dije abrazándola.

Fue la primera vez en siete años, que sentí eso que tanto añoré: amor, cariño, comprensión, calidez, felicidad.

Las dos nos quedamos así por un rato; abrazadas llorando. Ella tratando de consolarme y yo disfrutando de su cálida temperatura y dulce aroma a frambuesas. Una vez las dos calmadas, tomé unos pañuelos y le limpie el rostro a mi querida hija.

-Mami…-murmuró aun moqueando.

-Dime cariño.-contesté con ternura.

-Te quiero mami…-y me abrazó.

-…Yo también te quiero amor.-finalicé.-Perdóname.

Ella asintió feliz y me abrazo de nuevo. Y tomé mi decisión; la vida me estaba brindando una oportunidad más, y era momento de aprovecharla. Había desperdiciado siete largos años de mi vida en una depresión profunda. Pero con el amor de mi niña, el cariño de mis padres y ahora con su regreso; sabía que todo iba a estar bien.

Porque él siempre fue la razón de mi vivir.

Siempre fue él.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de S. Meyer, yo solo soy creadora de la trama.**

**Secuela de Atracción Prohibida.**

* * *

**Capítulo Cuarto: Viaje. Llegada.**

* * *

.

.

.

El mar era en exceso hermoso, me gusta mucho y las alturas no se diga, era practicante activo del deporte extremo… Pero el estar ahora mismo en un avión rumbo a Estados Unidos, ver el mar tan lejos y saber que iba suspendido en el aire me daba la sensación de malestar y de querer devolver el estómago.

"_Cálmate Black, concéntrate Black, relájate Black"_ repetía esas frases como mantra.

La señorita azafata me veía con rostro extrañado. Quizás me veía muy mal. Pero no importaba, con cuidado le pedí de favor que me diera algún medicamento para el mareo, de una forma muy amable me lo brindo. Al menos me sentí un poco mejor después de tomarlo. El viaje duró alrededor de tres días.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, me refine dos libros; escuché la mayoría de mi repertorio musical y solo una ocasión utilicé la laptop para comunicarme con Charlotte y se comunicará ella con mis padres.

_-Hey Sophie soy yo, tu primogénito._

_-¡Jacob Black!- me reprendió del otro lado de la línea.- ¿Qué te dije?_

_-Qué llamará en cuanto llegará a Suiza…_

_-¿Y entonces jovencito? –dijo con voz seria._

_-Me quedé dormido en la cama antes de llamarles…-murmuré apenado._

_Ella se quedó en silencio y después suspiro. Me la imagine negando con la cabeza._

_-¿Estuvo cansado el viaje?-preguntó al fin._

_-Me fui de largo, solo hice unas paradas para comer y descansar un poco._

_-Ya veo… ¿Cómo te fue entonces?_

_-Me fue bien, ya tengo todo arreglado en la empresa.-contesté.- Dile a papá que Charlotte será la encargada de todo._

_-Confías mucho en esa muchacha, ¿Cierto?_

_-Es mi mano derecha.-contesté.- Confío ciegamente en ella._

_-Ya veo…-se quedó callada unos minutos y de nuevo habló.- Me hablas para algo más, ¿Cierto?_

_-Em… sip.-contesté al final.- Verás… Decidí ir a América.-contesté al fin._

_Del otro lado de la línea escuche el chillido de felicidad de mi madre. Como una completa adolescente pensé._

_-¿Cuándo te vas?-preguntó._

_-En dos días.-contesté.- Pero también quería saber si ustedes vendrían conmigo._

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó._

_-Bueno… Me gustaría que la conocieran, y que de paso vieran a su hijo Sam…-ella rio.- Me gustaría que ustedes dos estuvieran conmigo, en un momento importante de mi vida._

_-…Está bien hijo, le diré a tu padre._

_-Gracias._

_-Te llamaremos cuando vayamos camino a América. ¿Sí?_

_-Sí, gracias Sophie._

_-Te quiero Jake, buen viaje._

_-Gracias, te amo mamá, nos vemos._

_-Hasta luego._

Abrí los ojos y caí en cuenta que, me había quedado dormido y ya había aterrizado el avión en América. Me estiré en mi asiento y escuché las palabras de agradecimiento de los pilotos. Observé algo adormilado como los pasajeros bajaban del avión. Tomé aire y me puse de pie. Tome mi pequeña mochila que llevaba conmigo y bajé del transporte para tomar mi maleta e irme.

-Gracias por viajar con nosotros…-decía la azafata despidiendo a los pasajeros.

Yo solo le correspondí con una sonrisa.

Tomé m i teléfono móvil para mandarle un mensaje a Sam diciéndole que había llegado a Estados Unidos y que me hospedaría en el Hotel _Holliday Inn_ y que más tarde le llamaba. Caminaba con mi mochila a espaldas mías y buscando mi maleta cuando un comentario de una chicas que iban atrás de mí, me llamó la atención.

-Hey Kate…-murmuró una.- Ese… ¿No es Jacob Black?

-No creo…-contestaba la aludida con voz insegura- Jacob Black, era más bajo y un poco más joven y sexy- ¿Acaso ya no lo era? Mi orgullo fue herido en ese momento.- Este hombre, es más atractivo y maduro… Si se parece a él… Pero no creo, además él se fue para no regresar Jill…

-Tienes razón, pero ¡Dios! Que buen trasero tiene- contesto entre risas.

-¡Jill, te puede escuchar!- le reprendía la otra.

Yo solo negué con la cabeza completamente divertido por las palabras de las chicas y tomé mi maleta. Giré mi rostro para verlas y aún seguía cuchicheando a mis espaldas. Jóvenes, a final de cuentas. Tomé mis cosas y caminé a la salida del aeropuerto; notando que ya era entrada la tarde, una vez en las afueras tomé un taxi.

-Buenas tardes.-dije entrando en el coche.

-Buenas tardes joven. ¿A dónde lo llevo?-preguntó el conductor.

-Zona Residencial _Ever;_ calle tres número quince- contesté.

-¿A la casa de los Black?- dijo encendiendo el coche y poniéndolo en marcha.

-¿De los Black?- pregunté un poco consternado- ¿Por qué dice eso?

-Bueno, se ve que usted no es de aquí- contestó el conductor saliendo de los terrenos del aeropuerto- Ahí vivió uno de los empresarios más importantes del país, su nombre era Jacob Black, pero se fue de ese lugar.

-¿Y usted sabe por qué?

-Bueno, corren muchos rumores- dijo encaminándose por la avenida para después subir por un puente sin despegar la vista de la avenida- Unos dicen que se fue del lugar porque tenía muchos trabajos sucios…- bufé-…Otros dicen que se fue porque la ley lo buscaba por lo mismo y no quería ser atrapado…- bufé aún más-…Pero, del que yo supe, y que suena un poco más real, es que la esposa del empresario se volvió loca por una situación personal y se vio obligado a internarla en un psiquiátrico, y él se fue porque quería dejar el pasado atrás.

¿Tanta estupidez dijeron de mí? Esos chismes tuvo que haberlos inventado Edward, o esa persona que me separo de Bella, la responsable de las fotos y amenazas.

-¿Y saben dónde está ahora?- dije continuando la conversación.

-Sinceramente no señor.- contesto el conductor, dando vuelta en la entrada de la Residencia- Pero ya todo en torno a los Black fue olvidado, han pasado siete largos años y ya es cuento viejo, algunos vienen a visitar la casa del empresario, porque en realidad es bonito el lugar, y no falta uno que otro chismoso que quiera ver "si encuentra pruebas"- sonreí ante la idiotez de la gente- pero como le digo, ya es asunto viejo.

-¿Y usted porque lo recuerda?

-Porque yo, admiro mucho a ese joven.- contesto con voz segura- Puede que no conozca al chico, pero siempre supe que era bueno, en todo lo que hacía, cuando daba conferencias, avisos o estaba en eventos de caridad, siempre vi en aquel joven bondad, nunca vi maldad. Y si pudiera verlo ahora, le diría que yo no creo ninguna de las idioteces que dijeron de él, que tuvo sus motivos y que los respeto, y que soy un gran admirador de él.- finalizo estacionándose en la casa.

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio, y me sentí conmovido por las palabras del conductor, se volteo para poder verme mejor, pero las gafas que traía puestas y el crepúsculo del día hacían menos visible mi rostro. Por un momento medito pero nunca hizo preguntas, hasta que decidió romper el silencio.

-¿Viene a visitar la casa?- preguntó.

-Algo así- contesté.

-Claro…-dijo – Bueno, fue un gusto platicar con usted.

-¿Cuánto es?- pregunté.

-Oh, no es nada joven, este va por el conductor.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Harry Clout.

-¿Podría darme un número o una dirección donde pueda localizarlo?- Harry asintió y me anotó sus datos en una tarjetilla del taxi. Le sonreí. En verdad el hombre era muy bueno. Medité un poco y saque una pluma y papel, anoté mi número celular, el del hotel y el de Sam.

-Tenga- dije extendiéndole el papel- Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en marcar a cualquier número; Gracias Harry- dije saliendo del Taxi.

-¿Pero quién es usted?- pregunto desde la ventanilla.

Me quite las gafas, di media vuelta y le sonreí.

-Jacob Black, Harry si me necesita no dude en llamar.

Por la impresión solo pudo asentir con la cabeza. Me di la vuelta y caminé en dirección al pórtico de la casa con mi maleta. Cuando me encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa, escuche un grito proveniente de Harry.

-¡No se lo diré a nadie! ¡Gracias y Suerte chico!

-Gracias Harry- susurré y entre en la casa.

Al entrar en la casa una ligera brisa fría me golpeó el rostro con fuerza. Me estremecí ante el contacto de la brisa y mi piel, dejé la maleta y la mochila en la entrada y camine para ver cómo estaba la casa. En general la casa estaba bien, completamente abandonada; con mucho polvo, telarañas, y una que otra basura, pero lo que correspondí al contenido y al estado de la casa estaba perfecto. Al parecer alguien se había ocupado de que la casa no quedara como una casa abandonada y fuera saboteada por muchos vándalos.

Subí escaleras arriba y revisé cada una de las habitaciones, igual, estaba intactas pero con mucho polvo. Entré a la habitación que se suponía era de Reneesme y mía, y en los cajones de ropa ahí había más prendas mías con un intenso olor ha guardado y humedad. Así que opte por bajar y tomar algo de ropa de mi maleta; me coloqué unas bermudas cafés y una playera negra. Y comencé a hacer la limpieza.

A las pocas horas, mi teléfono celular estaba sonando.

-¿Si?

_-Jacob…_

-Lo siento…-me disculpé.- Olvide marcarles y decirles que ya había llegado.

_-No me digas hijo… Ya lo noté._

-Billy, algunas veces tu sarcasmo supera el mío.

_-Eres mi hijo, por ende puedo usarlo._-dijo riendo.

-Ya viejo, ¿Cómo está mamá?

_-¿Cómo imaginas?_-dijo regañándome de nuevo.- _Estaba algo preocupada. Le dije que te llamaría; ella se tranquilizó un poco. Te marque hace unas horas, pero la llamada no entró así que supongo que no tienes mucho de haber llegado, ¿Cierto?_

-Si así es…-contesté mirando mi reloj de muñeca. ¿Las once de la noche? ¿Cuándo se fue tan rápido el tiempo?-…Estoy en mi casa; en un rato más me iré al hotel.

_-Ok, Tu madre y yo viajaremos a América en una semana._-contestó Billy.

-Me parece bien, entonces los estaré esperando.

_-Claro, salúdame a Sam de nuestra parte._

-Así será, nos vemos.

_-Nos vemos hijo._

Cuando colgué, prendí todas las luces de la casa y me senté en una de las sillas de la barra. Tomé el celular y le marqué a Sam.

_-¿Bueno?_

-Hey, ¿Te llegó mi mensaje?-pregunté.

_-Lo recibí, pero jamás llamaste…-_murmuró.- _¿Dónde estás?_

-¿Dónde crees?-dije riendo.

_-Ya idiota; me tienes preocupado.-_dijo algo molesto.

-Estoy en la casa.- me quedé callado por un rato.- ¿Podemos vernos?

_-Claro…_-se escucharon ruidos_.-… En unos veinte minutos te caigo allá hermano._

-Vale…-hice una pausa.-… Trae algo de comer, no eh comido nada.

_-Hay Jacob, no tienes remedio.-_dijo riendo_.- ¿No importa que sea chatarra? A estas horas es difícil encontrar comida saludable._

-Con que sea comida me conformo.- le dije.- Pero apúrate o me devoraré la casa.

Se escucharon sus risas al otro lado del teléfono. Y una voz femenina. Supongo esa era Leah, después de unas cuantas palabras más, colgamos.

A la media hora él ya se encontraba en la puerta de mi casa. Al vernos nos abrazamos como los hermanos que éramos. Habíamos crecido juntos y nos llevábamos muy bien y el estar siete años separados había sido difícil para los dos. Cuando por fin rompimos el abrazo él estaba con los ojos cristalinos y sonriendo feliz.

-Me harás llorar como nena, Jake.-dijo riendo.- Te extrañamos mucho ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ahora que estoy aquí, estoy mejor. Eh regresado para aclarar muchas cosas, y recuperar lo que era mío.

Sonrió complacido. Esa era la sonrisa que me alentaba a hacer muchas cosas.

-En lo que necesites, te ayudaré hermano.

-Gracias.-contesté.

El resto de la noche la pasamos platicando, comimos pizza y más chatarra, bebimos, reímos, platicamos de lo que había pasado en los siete años de distanciamiento; él me puso al tanto de las cosas que pasaban aquí. Me contó de como Cullen se había vuelto más descarado en cuanto a los negocios, como Embry había alcanzado la dirección de una de las empresas y cómo es que se había casado con Bella. Y sobre todo, me contó como ella cambio por completo para llegar a ser una mujer completamente diferente de la que conocí y me enamoré.

La plática la terminamos hasta el amanecer, ambos recogimos nuestro tiradero y salimos de la casa dejándola como aparentaba estar: Sola.

-Bueno, me voy si no Leah me mandará a dormir a la sala.-dijo riendo.

-Claro, saluda de mi parte y dile que pronto la visitaré.-contesté.

Nos despedimos con un abrazo y él se encamino rumbo a su casa antes que yo.

Yo, por mi parte, guardé mis cosas en el coche y me senté en el pórtico para observar el primer amanecer en mi país.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes no son propiedad mía, son exclusivamente de S. Meyer, yo solo soy creadora de la trama.**

**Secuela de Atracción Prohibida.**

* * *

**Capítulo Quinto: Cambios.**

* * *

.

.

Llegué al hotel en la mañana, a eso de las ocho. La señorita recepcionista me miro un tanto confundida, y a mi parecer estaba a casi nada de preguntar si era Jacob Black. Pero lo único que me ayudaba en estos momentos era que iba con las bermudas descuidadas, una sudadera gris, lentes del sol y la barba la traía algo descuidada. Haciendo un poco difícil mi reconocimiento.

Firmé en la hoja de que había llegado y recibido las llaves de una de las suites. Y una vez hecho eso, tomé mi maleta y mochila y me dirigí al elevador al piso número cuarenta y dos, las personas hospedadas ahí me miraban como si fuera un indigente. Me reí para mis adentros, a lo mejor si parecía y olía como tal, ya que no me había duchado en varios días, al llegar a mi piso, caminé hasta mi habitación y entre.

Era demasiado grande, pero para mí estaba bien. La Suite a lado estaba reservada para Billy y Sophie. Dejé mis cosas y me metí en corto a darme una buena ducha y arreglarme ese horrible rostro. Después del ritual de los dioses, me coloqué ropa más cómoda y me senté en la cama y le llamé a Sophie. Recibí un buen regaño por su parte por ser un hijo desconsiderado. Solo me limité a pedirle disculpas y a aceptar como todo un hombrecito su regaño. Después de eso, me confirmo que en dos semanas ellos vendrían a América.

Más tarde, comencé a llamar a inmobiliarias en donde me pudieran dar la dirección y un buen precio de un departamento decente. Me cansaba el vivir en lugares lujos y caros. No tanto por el dinero, el dinero a final de cuentas era algo material. Pero a mí me gustaba algo más sencillo, más tranquilo…Más a mi estilo. También comencé a buscar una inmobiliaria que se encargará de vender la casa que había pertenecido a Reneesme y a mí. Ya para el medio día había conseguido quien se hiciera cargo de vender la casa y entrada la tarde ya tenía un departamento en donde vivir.

Pedí algo de comida a la habitación y me escondí cuando entró la mucama, en la mesita que había en la salita le había dejado una nota diciendo que tomará el dinero de la propina y dejará la comida. Ella lo hizo y salió, lo cierto era que no quería que aún se enteraran de mi llegada. Comencé a comer y me acordé del hombre que había conocido el día anterior en el taxi. Busque entre mi ropa la tarjetilla que me había dado y al encontrarla le marqué.

_-¿Diga?-_dijeron al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola Harry; soy Jacob.-contesté a modo de saludo.

_-Oh… J-Joven Black…-_dijo nervioso_.- ¿Qué se le ofrece? ¿Todo bien? ¿Necesita algo?_

-Harry, Harry.-dije divertido.- Todo está bien; gracias por preguntar…-dice una pausa y él rio del nerviosismo.- Dígame Harry,-le pregunté.- ¿Estaría dispuesta a trabajar conmigo?

_-…_

-¿Harry? ¿Sigue ahí?-pregunté confundido.

_-Oh… ¡Lo siento!-_se disculpó.- _Es… Es solo que… Woah… ¿Yo? ¿Trabajar para usted?_

-Claro…-me reí.- Pensé que me había colgado al no contestarme… Entonces, ¿Qué dice? ¿Acepta?-pregunté algo ansioso.

_-La pregunta ofende Joven Black.-_ respondió.- _Claro que acepto. Pero dígame.-_dijo ahora muy emocionado.- _¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?_

-Ah bueno…-murmuré algo avergonzado.- Por ahora me gustaría que fuera mi chofer personal… Ya sabe, quizás más adelante le dé un mejor puesto…

_-No se preocupe.-_ me interrumpió.- _Para mi está perfecto ese puesto. ¿Cuándo comienzo?_

-¿Puede ahora mismo?-pregunté extasiado.

_-Claro.-_contestó con el mismo tono de voz.

Después de una media hora al explicarle bien a Harry que era lo que quería que él hiciera por mí, y en la forma lo íbamos a hacer, me pidió la dirección del Holiday en el que me hospedaba. Le dije que fuera a verme en dos días. Y el obedeció. La mudanza de mi casa al nuevo departamento ya estaba más que lista.

El resto del día –que ya era muy poco.- Me dedique a hacer ocio. Me senté a ver la televisión, volví a pedir algo de comer; estuve vagando un rato por internet e investigue un poco sobre Edward Cullen, las empresas de Sam y un poco de la familia de Embry. Durante mi investigación también me dedique a buscar algo con relación a mi o a Reneesme.

Al recordar a mi ex esposa sentí una opresión en el pecho. La verdad tenía ganas de saber que había sido de ella. O que es lo que pasó después de que la internaron. Nunca supe donde fue internada, porque yo salí corriendo del país. Quien fue el encargado de internarla fue nada más y nada menos su madre. Y ella me odiaba.

-Deberás de preguntarle en donde fue internada tu ex mujer- me dije en voz alta.

Ese día lo terminé durmiendo temprano y dejando listas las cosas para mis siguientes días.

.

.

.

Dos días después me encontraba en la salita de la Suite con Harry terminando de hacer todos los arreglos.

-Señor Black…

-Llámeme Jacob, o Jake, nada de Black.

-Está bien Joven Jake.-dijo él.- ¿Por qué está vestido así?

-Bueno…-dije acomodándome el turbante.- No quiero que nadie sepa aún de mi llegada.

-Pero…-preguntó dubitativo.- ¿Es necesario que haga eso?

Me reí. Me encantaba la forma de ser de Harry.

-Claro…-respondí.- Por ahora tenemos que ir a la parte sur de la ciudad, iré a finalizar un contrato de compra de un departamento, y quiero que me lleve; después de eso, necesito que me ayude a mudarme.

-Está bien, joven Jake.

-Entonces, vamos.-finalicé.

Salimos de la habitación del hotel y todos los inquilinos me miraban extraño, Harry por su parte caminaba a mi lado como un guarda espalda. A lo mejor podía darle ese puesto también. Y como no mirarme si iba vestido como los árabes. Llevaba en la cabeza el _Kafiyyeh (1)_ y en general mi vestimenta consistía en una túnica que llegaba hasta los tobillos llamada _Tahwb (2) _de color blanco acompañada de algunos lienzos de colores cafés y marrones. El rostro me lo cubría con el Kafiyyeh que era de cuadros, cubriéndome todo el rostro menos los ojos.

Todos murmuraban a nuestro alrededor y Harry procuraba que ninguno de los huéspedes tuviera contacto conmigo, al llegar al elevador el botones que iba ahí oprimió el botón de la recepción y bajamos. Me lanzó varias miradas furtivas y yo solo permanecí callado.

-El joven no es de aquí…-explicó Harry.

-¿Arabia Saudita?-preguntó el botones algo emocionado.

-No exactamente.- se excusó Harry.- Viene del estado de Qatar.

-Vaya ya veo…-se giró a mí y me saludo con una ligera reverencia. Yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Cuando por fin salimos del elevador las miradas en la recepción se hicieron más intensas. Pero las ignoré, Harry me pidió que le esperara en la entrada del hotel, mientras él iba por el Taxi -tendría que comprarle un coche mejor a Harry.- me dije. Llegó y me subí de inmediato al coche, cuando él arranco y nos alejamos del hotel me quité los trapos de la cabeza.

-Vaya Harry… Gracias, le debo una.-contesté aliviado.

-No hay de que, joven.-contestó.- ¿A dónde?

Le di la dirección y él condujo hacia allá.

Cuando llegamos, él hizo todos los tratos por mí, claro está que antes de eso, le di una pequeña y rápida asesoría para que realizará la conclusión del trato. Y al igual que los huéspedes del Holiday, el encargado de vender y hacernos firmar curioseo un poco con respecto a mi procedencia. Harry se limitó a responder todo. Cuando terminó nuestra pequeña junta con el vendedor, le pregunté a Harry como es que sabía de todo eso; él rio por muy gran curiosidad y me contesto con que él estudio las culturas extranjeras. En pocas palabras era un Antropólogo; pero jamás ejerció su carrera. Harry era una caja de sorpresas, en definitiva. Este hombre me sería de mucha ayuda. Después de eso, le pedí que fuera a comprar algo de comida para que ambos comiéramos juntos.

El resto de la semana me la pase encerrado en la suite y preparando todo para la mudanza. Aun no podía salir por completo a la calle ni con mis ropas habituales. Tenía que ser discreto –de una forma extraña.- Para que nadie se enterara de mí llegada a Estados Unidos. Tuve varias reuniones con Sam en la Suite. Todo esto era para concretar bien mi regreso.

Él me propuso ser su nuevo director, en una de las empresas que se habían quedado sin jefe. Acepté, era un buen motivo para regresar. Entonces el resto dependió de él, tramites, papeles, conferencia de prensa; etc.

A la siguiente semana, el lunes por la tarde llegaron mis padres. Ellos se hospedaron por tiempo indefinido en el hotel. A la llegada de mis padres, comenzaron a correr los rumores de que los Black habían regresado al continente y ahora se sospechaba de mi llegada. Mi familia al igual que la de Sam era importante en el país; por ende no podíamos pasar desapercibidos tan fácilmente.

A Billy y Sophie, les presente a Harry y los dos me dijeron que había hecho una gran elección. Ellos acompañaron a Harry para que comprara un nuevo coche y algunos trajes; me reuní varias veces más con Sam y con otras personas importantes y socios de la compañía; para que me conocieran previamente. Pero claro, sin que mencionaran nada de mi llegada o de mi nuevo puesto.

La casa en la que vivimos Reneesme y yo, fue vendida a las tres semanas por una generosa cantidad. Sería utilizada para una casa hogar. Decidí poner la mitad de la compra, como benefactor anónimo.

-Hey Cachorro.-me dijo Sam mientras estábamos tirados en la sala de la Suite, que aún ocupaba.

-¿Qué?-le dije mirando a la nada.

-¿Estás listo para lo próximo que se viene?

-Naah~

Él se carcajeo con fuerza y después de un rato se calmó.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea, tendrás mi apoyo y el de tus padres.

-Gracias.

-Hey.-me llamo de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ella ya sabe que estás aquí?

-No.-contesté.- Solo sabe que aún la recuerdo.

-¿Cómo?-dijo incorporándose en el salón y mirándome de frente.

-Le mande una nota.-contesté.- diciendo que la extrañaba.

-Hay Black, nos meterás en problemas…-hizo una pausa y sonrió.-… Extrañaba está vida.

-Sí, yo igual.- contesté.

Y es que Sam tenía razón, mis decisiones, los cambios y todas las acciones que estaba tomando, perjudicarían o beneficiarían a las personas que me rodeaban.

El juego había iniciado.

* * *

_(1) El kafiyyeh es una prenda, de tipo cultural, que usan los hombres sobre la cabeza._

_(2) Vestidura de algodón o lana que cubre hasta los tobillos._


End file.
